Los peligros de la Luna Llena
by Patita Lupin73
Summary: ONE SHOOT! Cuando escondes un segreto acabas por pagarlo.. y Remus Lupin sabes que debio haber confiado en ella... ¿Que aces cuando eres un hombre lobo y la primera persona a la que atacas es a la que mas quieres y la que mas te importa? RR plis!


* * *

Antes de nada decir que todo lo que reconozcáis no me pertenece nn si no a JKRowling xD

Bueno esto es lo primero que escribo aunq es solo un capitulín xD Se lo dedico a mi amiga Cristina que al igual que yo está enamoradísima de Remus. TKM WAPA!! Y si queréis que tenga algo más de sentimiento podéis ponerle una musiquita lenta y triste de fondo... Pero en fin, eso es lo de menos xD

Espero que os guste

Sin más rollos mi historia:

* * *

** Los peligros de la Luna Llena**

Sus amigos y él entraban en el pasadizo del sauce boxeador sin darse cuenta de que una chica los miraba extrañada

_Sus amigos y él entraban en el pasadizo del Sauce Boxeador sin darse cuenta de que una chica los miraba extrañada, pues, ¿qué hacía su novio Remus Lupin con un ciervo, una rata y un perro entrando en el Sauce Boxeador? Catherine sin dudarlo le había seguido, algo que pagaría caro, pues la luna llena se empezaba a asomar..._

_Aun así ni James, ni Sirius, ni Peter, ni él, se habían dado cuenta de que la chica los seguía, así que realizaron su trayecto con toda normalidad. Atravesaron la cantidad de pasillos y puertas que habían dirigiéndose a la Casa de los Gritos que, gracias a él, se llamaba así. Por los aullidos que lanzaba cada noche al transformarse en un lobo..._

_Era un hombre-lobo y no le gustaba, pero tenía que asumir ese hecho, sino no podría convivir consigo mismo. Además, en los últimos años se transformaba una vez al mes y ya se había acostumbrado, pero no por ello dejaba de doler y causarle miedo en su vida debido al rechazo. No habían sido pocas las veces que le habían rechazado por esa condición que tanto la atormentaba. Por eso decidió, cuando llegó a Hogwarts, mantenerlo en secreto. Sus amigos eran lo que se llama AMIGOS, le habían dado apoyo cuando lo descubrieron y se habían transformado en animagos ilegales solo para acompañarle, ya que si se aparecían en aspecto humano la parte irracional de Remus los atacaría sin piedad. Por eso quiso morir cuando la vio aquella noche, cerca de él y los peligros de la luna llena._

_-¡Vete!- le gritó asustado por lo que podría pasar, pero la transformación había comenzado. Su voz era más grave y el vello le crecía considerablemente, su ropa se hacía trizas. Pero seguía conservando su mente racional por todos los medios, no quería hacerle daño a nadie. Y menos a ELLA. Vio como el rostro de la chica parecía asustarse al verle. Su mente racional trataba por todos los medios de vencer a la de la bestia para no abalanzarse sobre aquella humana tan apetitosa... Pudo ver como su amigo, en ciervo, James trataba de detenerlo, mientras Sirius trataba de alejarla. Entonces comprobó, con horror que su racionalidad lo estaba abandonando poco a poco. Saltó hacia ella, su racionalidad se fue por completo._

_Y todo se volvió negro._

Abrió los ojos de pronto, con rapidez y se maldijo a si mismo por haberse dormido. Pronto sus ojos pudieron apreciarla tendida en una de las camas de la enfermería llena de heridas, rasguños y arañazos que él le había causado, y se odió aun más por ello. Todo había pasado porque él no había sido capaz de decirle lo que él era... Ahora Catherine estaba mal, muy mal. Y él podría habérselo dicho muchas veces, solo que la quería demasiado como para perderla, como para que le dijese que no, como para que le rechazara. Pero, ¿qué le había hecho? A decir verdad no lo recordaba, solo pudo ver como se abalanzaba sobre ella y... ¿Qué había hecho? No podía saberlo, solo esperaba no haberla mordido. Pues, si la mordía ella sería un hombre-lobo (_bueno una mujer-lobo)_ y no soportaría cargar con semejante culpa.

A su lado, James y Sirius dormían en una silla. Sirius roncaba y se le caía la baba por el lado derecho, en otras condiciones abría reído al pensar lo que diría su club de fans si lo vieran así, pero no estaba para ello. Solo quería saber si la había atacado demasiado y si la había mordido.

-¡Remus, no! Por favor...-gritó Catherine aun dormida mientras sollozaba, Remus no pudo evitar sentirse miserable, ahora el ocupaba sus peores pesadillas. En realidad no era una pesadilla, era algo peor. Era un recuerdo- yo te sigo queriendo...-musitó antes de quedarse callada de nuevo mientras ponía cara de dolor.

A partir de ahí ninguna palabra salió de la boca de la chica, Y Remus se sintió peor que nunca, pues después de todo le había atacado sin piedad. Necesitaba saber...

-James, despiértate-le ordenó zarandeándole suavemente del brazo, no por compasión a su amigo, ya que estaba durmiendo, sino porque a penas podía moverle

-Ah...-bostezó James sobándose los ojos con pereza- Remus, eres tú. ¿Qué pasa?

-James yo..., necesito saber qué fue lo que pasó. A pesar de lo desagradable que sea, dímelo.

James quiso decir que no en un principio, pero al ver el rostro preocupado de su amigo no pudo negarse, y él no mentía, no en las cosas importantes.

_Remus se abalanzó sobre la chica escabulléndose de James._ _A pesar de los esfuerzos de Sirius para apartar a Catherine, ella se quedó. Pero era una humana. El instinto salvaje de Remus se había abalanzado sobre ella._

_-¡Remus, no!-gritó ella inútilmente, aquel no era Remus, era... la Bestia que vivía en él._

_Con una de sus zarpas le golpeó dejándola en el suelo, tirada. Catherine se golpeó con la pared dejando así su espalda llena de moratones._

_-Por favor...-le pidió ella, pero lo único que consiguió fue que le arañara en un brazo y luego en el otro. Clavó sus uñas en su costado produciendo en ella un gran dolor-yo te sigo queriendo...-gimió. _

_Pero aquello no le importó en absoluto, ya que siguió arañándole. Mientras todo esto sucedía, James y Sirius hacían todo lo que podían para detenerlo, pero todo era inútil. _

_Huir._

_No era algo que solieran hacer, pero no quedaba otra, y además, Catherine estaba sangrando. El lobo trató de abalanzarse de nuevo sobre ella, y esta vez no iba a ser tan compasivo; estaba decidido a morderla sin vacilación, pero Sirius tomó la delantera y se llevó a la chica encima de él. Por suerte los pasillos eran algo estrechos para aquel enorme lobo por lo que pudieron escapar. Solo entonces la bestia paró en seco gruñendo oliendo su olor que se alejaba poco a poco, más tarde todo se calmó. _

_La humana se había ido._

Para cuando James había terminado de relatar lo sucedido Sirius ya se había despertado. Remus se sentía fatal, únicamente veía positivo el hecho de que no la hubiera mordido.

Se acercó a ella, lentamente arrastrando los pies, y le acarició la cara, siempre cálida y con ese rubor sonrosado de cuando la tocaba y ahora fría y pálida sin mostrar sentimiento alguno. Sus amigos se fueron sabiendo que Remus tenía que estar solo, algo que él, a pesar de no ser apenas consciente, agradeció.

Entonces ella empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, y vio a Remus a su lado llorando aun con su mano en su mejilla acariciándola. Lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo subió la suya y tocó la de Remus, este alzó la vista y vio como lo miraba a pesar de que casi no tenía fuerzas.

-Remus...-murmuró. Él le puso un dedo en sus labios para que se callara. Si es que ella apenas podía hablar…

-Lo siento, créeme, yo no...-no pudo seguir, sus lágrimas apenas se lo permitían. Podía verlo. Podía ver como ella se iba de este mundo dejando una huella en él y tenía que explicarle muchas cosas- Catherine, yo... debía de habértelo dicho antes, pero te quería mucho, no quería que te alejaras de mí por este motivo, porque soy un monstruo...

-Remus...-gimió ella- tu... no eres... un monstruo... eres una... persona... maravillosa... seas... lo que... seas...-por cada palabra tenía que respirar, había perdido mucho sangre, y apenas seguía con vida. Pero a pesar de ello se acercó a él y lo besó. Fue un beso tierno, en el que le demostraba lo que le quería. Remus estuvo seguro de que nunca la olvidaría, a pesar de muchos años que pasasen. Ella ya formaba parte de él.

-Quiero... que... sepas...-intentó decir, pero Remus le pidió que callara. Ella negó la cabeza tenía que decirle algo importante- no te sientas... culpable... Por favor...

Remus se sintió desconcertado, ¿cómo quería que no se sintiese culpable?

-Porque... si no te perdonas... no vivirás... No hay nada peor... que vivir sin... estar de acuerdo y… a gusto con uno mismo... Vive la vida... que yo... no podré vivir... Porque yo... te quie...

No pudo terminar la frase, cerró los ojos lentamente y su mano cayó.

-¡No!-gritó Remus- No te vayas... No me dejes... No puedes hacerme esto, por favor despierta, despierta... Ni siquiera has terminado la frase… ¡¡Necesito oírlo! Por favor, por favor… –le pidió mientras lloraba en su hombro, pero él sabía que no despertaría por mucho que se lo pidiese, que ella ya se había ido. Que no estaba- no me abandones... Te quiero... más que a nadie. ¡Por favor...! No me abandones, no, no, no… ¡¿Por qué tuviste que descubrirlo así?!-gritó desolado-¡¿Por qué no confié en ti?! Perdóname, pero por lo que más quieras…, no me dejes, no así- suplicó aunque lo único que le podía escuchar yacía a su lado inerte incapaz de escuchar ninguna de esas palabras, incapaz de verlo, o de oírlo incapaz de nada porque simplemente ya no estaba y nunca volvería y eso era algo que lamentablemente él sabía pero no quería afrontar la estúpida realidad… quería que estuviera allí aunque fuera una ilusión…, no quería aceptar que se había ido.

Un pensamiento último sacudía su mente en el entierro, cuando veía que todo era cierto y que no había sido una pesadilla sino que desgraciadamente había sido real y que nada cambiaría. Quería recordar su cara, su sonrisa, sus labios, sus ojos, su cabello, sus palabras, su voz, a ella. Y quería que alguien le respondiera una pregunta: ¿Volverían a estar juntos y esta vez para siempre? Pero nadie contestaba y entonces aquel pensamiento cruel del entierro invadió de nuevo y de pronto, sin previo aviso, su mente sin vacilación ni cuidado:

**Era su culpa...**

* * *

Bueno... ¿os gustó?

si es asi Reviews y sino... ¡¡TAMBIEN!! Bueno... ¿flores, basura? ¿aplausos, abucheos? Lo que sea, no importa solo kiero un rr plissS

muxos besos

patita lupin!!


End file.
